England Doesn't Like Cowboys!
by Plusle65
Summary: One Day Arthur comes over to Alfred's... Alfred finds something that may change things for the bettter... or worse... M for swaring, Suicdal thoughts and actions, and Yaoi ONE-SHOT


One day when Arthur and Alfred were home alone at Alfred's house, Alfred found something that will change them both for the better... or worse..?

* * *

When Arthur appears Alfred yells out loudly,

_"SUP DUDE!"_

Arthur held his ears as he responds,

_"Ah... Well, good day, Alfred. It is nice to see you."_

Alfred smiles big and says as he lets his guest in.

"Hey Arthur~"

Arthur waited a minute before he responds,

_"Why do you sound so happy?"_

Alfred lets out a sly grin that made the hairs on Arthur's back stand up.

_"I found my Cowboy Uniform~"_

Arthur blinks in surprise, he never saw Alfred's uniform before.

_"Your cowboy uniform?"_

Alfred smiles big as he puffs out his chest.

_"Yeah~ from when I was a cowboy~ I look dead sexy in it!"_

Arthur rolls his eyes and sighs out,

_"I'd beg to differ."_

Alfred smirks again, this time making Arthur blush a little.

_"Want to see me than?"_

Arthur frowns.

_"Not particularly."_

Alfred's face went from :3 to D:

_"Why not?"_

Arthur sighs and shakes his head.

_"What, you expect for me to want to see you in every outfit you have up your sleeves?"_

Alfred whimpers as he looks down.

_"No... This will be the only time Arthur..."_

Arthur just rolls his eyes.

_"Alright. Whatever. Go get changed then."_

Alfred smiles big and starts to giggle as he walks to the bathroom. Arthur just watches him go with a reproachful look in his eyes, his arms crossed.

Alfred slams open the bathroom door wearing; his cowboy chaps that don't cover his vital region at all, a hot and sexy cowboy hat and matching boots, he has his rope, and lastly his cowboy belt that has more tools. He is smirking darkly.

Arthur just sighs and covers his face with his hand.

_"Alfred, what are you wearing...?"_

Alfred just blinks.

_"Well this is my cowboy uniform... well... everything I could fit into now..."_

Arthur frowns,

_"Just- Just change out of it, alright?"_

Alfred starts to freak out a little.

_"W-why? Don't you like it?"_

_"It is much too raunchy for my tastes."_

Alfred just frowns.

_"But I think it is dead sexy..."_

_"Just change out of it, idiot."_

Alfred frowns and hangs his head low as he walks to the bathroom and changes back to normal. Arthur sighs, as normal.

_"That's better."_

Alfred doesn't say a word, he just looks down. Arthur looks at him and raises one eyebrow.

_"What now? Are you going to pout just because I didn't like your 'sexy' cowboy outfit?"_

Alfred sighs and says in a soft voice.

_"Do you like me...?"_

Arthur was startled from the question.

_"W-well, of course I like you. Why are you asking?"_

Alfred looks away, frowning.

_"You're lying..."_

_"Lying? Why would I lie about that? You are a good person to be around."_

Alfred digs his nails into his hands as he clenched his hands tight.

_"What is wrong? Do you not believe me?"_

_"...you love that French bastard..."_

_"Wait, love? Since when were we talking about love? And, no, I do not love that French Bastard, so you can get that idea out of you head."_

_"...You hate me..."_

_"I do not hate you, Alfred. Just because I didn't find your outfit appealing does not mean that I hate you."_

Alfred felt tears fill his eyes.

_"You find me and my whole body ugly..."_

_"I do not find you ugly, and I do not find your body ugly either, alright?"_

Alfred looks to the side and said darkly,

_"Lies..."_

_"Stop claiming that I am lying, Alfred, because I truly am not!"_

Alfred looks away and starts shaking, he says in a whisper,

_"I'm scared... I have been hurt...really bad..."_

_"Hurt? Hopefully you are not saying that I have hurt you"_

Alfred cries and feels his knees getting weak.

_"No... No...F-f-Francis..."_

"...? Francis? What are you saying about him?"

_"H-he..."_

Alfred is shaking as tears fall from his wet eyes.

_"...what. What did he do to you?"_

Alfred just cries harder and shakes more; he almost falls to the ground from his weak knees.

_"Alfred. Tell me."_

_"H-he-he... raeped me... than said I was so ugly... and said you loved him... and that you hated me... and you think __Canada__ is better than me... that I am small... and that I am useless... and that I should die..."_

Arthur just stood there shocked, unable to move.

_"Oh, Alfred... None of those things... None of them are true..."_

Alfred cries hard as he falls to the ground.

_"YOU'RE LYEING!"_

Alfred curls in a ball, holding himself tight.

_"Alfred, please stop! Why don't you believe me?"_

Alfred was crying on the ground.

_"Because everyone hates me... I am no ones hero... I am too weak..."_

_"Alfred! Please! Look at me."_

Alfred looks up to Arthur,

_"Alfred. None of those things are true. You are a wonderful person. Sometimes people get mad at you, but nobody hates you. I promise. You are not useless, and many people would be sad if you were to die. But, even more than all of them, I would be awfully upset if you were to die, you hear me? You are a beautiful person and all that you are thinking and that you just said to me is completely untrue. Alright?"_

Alfred blinks as he begins to cry harder.

_"A-Arthur... i'm scared to believe you... Francis showed me pictures... of you naked... saying you sent them to him..."_

_"Pictures of me naked?"_

Arthur starts to look really mad; his eyebrows are down, his mouth in the shape of a triangle.

_"I did not send and picture to that frog..."_

Arthur got so mad he starts talking to himself,

_"The next time I see that frog I swear he will never see the light of day again."_

Alfred looks at his feet.

_"You don't need to lie to me... I know you love __France__..."_

Arthur doesn't hear Alfred over his maniacal mutterings, the rage clear in his face as he talks to himself about killing Francis. Alfred slowly grabs his pocket knife as he opens it. Arthur was brought back to reality by the noise, he looks at Alfred.

_"...What are you doing, Alfred?"_

Alfred looks at the blade as he rolls up his sleeve.

_"Alfred, what are you doing? Stop that right now."_

Alfred places it on his skin as he pushes it down, making his blood fall from it. He whispers to himself,

_"I don't even feel pain..."_

Arthur lunges forwards and takes the knife from him, throwing it to the side, out of reach. Grabbing his wrist, he glares into his eyes.

_"I don't want for you to EVER do that again, you hear me, idiot? NEVER AGAIN."_

Alfred looks to the side, ignoring Arthur.

_"Whatever..."_

_"No, not whatever."_

Arthur grabs his jaw, forcing Alfred to look at him,

_"This is not a light topic, alright? I do not want for you to ever hurt yourself like this again, because all of that was NOT TRUE. You hear me? You are a wonderful person and I couldn't stand it if you were to hurt yourself like this!"_

_"...what if I were to die Arthur. You wouldn't even care...You have your French man..."_

Arthur was almost growling.

_"Alfred, stop this nonsense. I have told you over and over again that I do not feel anything near that to that French bastard and that I really do care about you. I would appreciate it if you would open up your dense ears and listen to what I'm trying to tell you."_

Alfred put his hand into his pocket, there was another knife there, and he silently opens it as he pointed it toward his skin and pushed it up his sleeve.

_"...but. But... Francis said..."_

Arthur shouts in frustration, and then smacks that knife out of his hand.

_"Damn it, stop it Alfred! I TOLD YOU DO NOT LISTEN TO WHAT THAT BASTARD TOLD YOU BECAUSE IT WAS ALL LIES!"_

Alfred starts to cry.

_"How can I know you're not laying to me... you always left...?"_

_"Damn it that is because I had business with my politics and other responsibilities! Now, please snap out of it and listen to what I am trying to tell you!"_

Alfred sniffles as he asks quietly

_"Do you love me...?"_

Arthur pauses, his face getting red.

_"I-I..."_

Alfred looks down.

_"You don't do you..?"_

Tons of tears fall from Alfred's eyes.

_"Oh, shit, Alfred, just stop!"_

Arthur positively giving up on everything else, he pushes his lips onto Alfred's in a rough kiss. Alfred blinks as he kisses back; Arthur is moaning while he starts pulling back, he glares into Alfred's eyes.

_"DO you understand what I've been trying to tell you now?"_

Alfred blushes as he slowly nods.

_"Y-y-you love me...?"_

_"That, and that you are being an absolute idiot right now, not listening to a single thing I've been saying."_

Alfred blushes darkly as he looks down

_"I am sorry... but... I was scared... I thought you were with __France__..."_

_"And I told you over and over again that I hate that bastard, but look who didn't listen to me!"_

Alfred grabs and holds Arthur's hand.

_"Than how come you didn't like me in my cowboy uniform?"_

_"That was not related to any of this at all, git."_

Alfred just giggles,

_"I just want to know why love~"_

_"I just found it to be too raunchy for everyday wear. That is all."_

Alfred giggles again and winks.

_"It isn't for everyday wear love~ it's for me and you time wear~"_

_"You're an idiot."_

_"Would you have sex with me if were to wear that uniform?"_

Arthur blushes darkly,

_"W-what are you talking about? W-we just started a relationship and you're already talking about sex?"_

"I haven't asked you out yet"

Alfred slyly winks.

_"A-all the more reason!"_

Alfred giggles as he pulls you close, he whispers in Arthur's ear.

_"Will you go out with me?"_

Arthur swallows, blushing, and then nods


End file.
